Never Doubt My Love
by kaihil lover
Summary: "Of course, it is!" Hiromi's gaze didn't move from the foil, which she held dangerously close at Kai's throat. "I'm just showing you, my dear, Mr. Hiwatari, just the right way to slice a backstabbing bastard… I mean your opponent to bits!" Hiromi stated.


**Kai: KaiHillover + insomnia + plot bunnies = the following attempt at being funny.**

**Tala: Yup, she's moved from sleeping to 14 hours a day to 4 hours. **

**Ian: Now, the idiot is finally asleep, so, we are doing the author's note.**

**Spencer: Do the disclaimer, Kai.**

**Kai: Fine, KaiHillover does not own Beyblade who makes me a sappy lovesick idiot for Hiromi in every story.**

**Hiromi: What was that mister?**

**Ian: Busted.**

**Kai: Uh, what I meant was… uh… on with the fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fencing Fancies!<strong>

"Very well, Miss 'Iromi, you 'ave improved quite a lot!" Prevost said in his French accent, sounding impressed.

"Well you could say I feel really motivated and inspired." Hiromi looked down at Kai, her hands tightening around the sword she was holding at his throat, "thanks to my beloved friend here."

"'Old your sword as eef you ver 'olding a bird in your hand: not too tightly to prevent 'is escape and not too lightly to prevent 'im from choking." he advised, fantasizing, maybe of an actual duel to death. Little did he know; Hiromi had every intention of massacring our poor phoenix prince.

"She has actual intentions of killing me and you're telling her the right way to do it?" Kai yelled, majorly outraged.

"Nonsense, she's just showing off 'er talent, 'ow much she 'as learnt, much unlike you Mr. 'Iwatari," Prevost went on, glaring disappointedly at Kai, "Your form is quite merveilleux Miss 'Iromi."

"Of course, it is!" Hiromi's gaze didn't move from the sword, which she held dangerously close at Kai's throat. "I'm just showing you, my dear, Mr. Hiwatari, just the right way to slice a backstabbing bastard….. I mean your opponent to bits!" Hiromi said, glaring daggers at Kai. Her smile was fake, almost evil and Kai shuddered inwardly when he imagined the things going through Hiromi's mind.

"What?" Kai yelled, visibly recoiling at the deadly brunette's venomous tone. _Someone up there really hates me!_ Kai thought, recalling all the horrible things life had forced on him. From his grandfather, Boris and the abbey, to BEGA; from Tyson and Daichi, to the lethal ruby eyed girl, who was pinning him to the ground at the very moment.

"See, nothing to get worried about," Prevost assured. "_Now,_ I am going to ze français restaurant on ze deuxième floor; sushi, veech you Japanese people eat eez not for me! You two work 'ard, à bientôt!"

Prevost walked out of the room and Hiromi smiled and kept waving at him, mentally yelling at him to leave quickly so she can torture Kai for what he had done without any interruptions.

Kai's eyes widened at the menacing expression Hiromi was looking at him with, now that Prevost had left; Kai was now at the mercy of the ferocious brunette and he hadn't even done anything to deserve it. He sighed mentally. He was in no mood for this.

"Hiromi," he whispered, in a gentle attempt to calm Hiromi down. He was thinking of ways to get his side of the story across to Hiromi, _before_ she massacred him, "I swear, this was not my fault, blame the stupid fan girls!"

At Kai's unexpectedly soft tone, Hiromi got a bit distracted and lost focus. Kai took advantage of this and used his hands to get up. He clanged his foil against hers but when he did so, Hiromi immediately was back on guard, defending herself.

"Will you listen to me?" Kai began, feeling his calmness slipping him. He felt irritated; why was she being so irrational, anyway?

"No," she yelled jabbing him in the stomach, "Anti-social bastard, my foot!"

"She was the one who—"he stopped immediately, raising his foil to defend himself from Hiromi's. It was just inches away from his face _she'd removed his mask a long while ago _ ready to hit at it the first chance she got.

For the next few minutes, they didn't utter a single word. Kai tried several times to tell Hiromi the actual story, but every time, Hiromi thrust the sword at him. She kept coming at him like a whirlwind, angling at the unexpected directions at the unlikeliest of times. She kept slashing at him, dodging his attacks, jumping with such surreptitiousness, that it was hard to imagine that gravity had any effect on her at all.

"You are such a player, Hiwatari!"

"Wha…" but he was stopped in mid sentence as Hiromi tried to hit him in the face with her sword. Again, he felt annoyed that she was acting so absurdly; it seemed so unlike her. But then again, she had never failed to surprise him before. She was certainly not backing up now. Somehow, that made him angrier. He advanced towards her and managed to slash his foil across her fencing jacket; not hard enough to actually penetrate it and hurt the girl; though she didn't seem to be returning the favor.

The next time he tried to get a hit, she immediately parried the attack with the forte of her blade. Kai instantly reposted, but Hiromi dodged by doing a balestra. Kai had decided to try and wear her out so he could explain his side of the story to her, because _heaven_ knew she had no intention of listening with _this_ much energy at grip…but, as Kai dodged yet another perilously close assault at his shoulders, he came to the conclusion that he'd be long dead before that even happened.

He creased his eye-brows and began recalling how he had gotten himself into this predicament.

_**Flashback:**_

Kai was walking along the sides of the road towards the hotel,, trying to avoid recognition. He sighed at the thought of wasting yet another day at his fencing classes with Hiromi. He was supposed to meet her there, she'd been visiting Mariah and the White Tiger team that day. Why the fencing classes, you might ask. Well, he had agreed *cough* been forced to agree *cough* to taking them from Prevost, one of the greatest fencing teachers in the world, who was staying in Japan for only a few weeks. Forced into taking fencing classes by his girlfriend, the beyblading coach and the person he considered to be his closest friend aside from Tala, seemed like something you would never catch him doing under normal circumstances, but he couldn't bring it in himself to refuse Hiromi when she had asked… well actually, he could and he _did_ but she wasn't one of the people who took 'no' for an answer.

'_I'm not taking some stupid fencing class!' He had said determinedly, feeling angry at the very thought._

_Hiromi had looked outraged and he remembered glaring right back at her with just as equal intensity._

_Everyone else looked towards them, shocked. Damage rate: 10.5 on a scale of 10. __Ouch!_

'_Why am I supposed to take fencing classes, after all those years of training in the abbey?'_

'_Because, __I__ want to and you're coming with me.' She said in a way that was both pleading and firm. He continued to glare at her, knowing how well she knew that he didn't like being told what to do. She noticed the resolve in his eyes, and her mingled expression turned to a hurt one. She pursed her lips stubbornly, trying to hide her offence by showing him that she was final about this, and wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. _

_He watched the contrast of expressions on her face, and knew that it was useless to argue. He didn't want to upset her, so he agreed in a low, monotonous voice, _

_'Fine,'_

'_Great,' Hiromi's eyes lit up. 'Classes start tomorrow.'_

He groaned at the memory and wondered why he always let that girl have her way. It was pathetic; this flaw she brought out in him. She made him do things he'd never find himself doing. And, again, he thought how this was a total waste of time. In his opinion the fencing teacher was a few bricks short of a load and—

Suddenly, everyone in a 10 mile radius heard a shrilling shriek.

Kai flinched. He knew that sound oh-too well.

Kai picked up his speed, trying to get to the hotel entrance, but suddenly, just out of the blue, a girl showed up in front of him. She was _way_ too much in his personal space.

"Kai-kun," she squealed, blinking her eyes at him in delight.

'Kai, what?' he thought.

Before his reflexes could act up and he could move out of the way, the girl tackled him. The two of them fell on the hard asbestos flooring with an audible thud.

Kai groaned at the girl's clinginess as he tried to push her off, his arms pushing at her with all his force. It surprised him that she just kept pushing back into him.

"Kai-kun, I love you!" the girl squealed, thrilled, apparently, at their current position.

Kai visibly flinched, "What the he… Lady, get off of me."

By now, quite a crowd had gathered to watch the scene between the two teens. Most of the people had recognized the famous Bladebreaker captain. The teens were all gossiping, the adults were giving Kai and his fan-girl disapproving looks. However, no-one was walking away from the scene; there was a lot of nonchalant murmuring going on, people were snapping away picture, they were giggling at the teens lying inappropriately on the floor. Kai cringed at the thought of the headlines these pictures would lead to in some scandalous tabloid magazine by the next day. The paparazzi were always in search of dirt.

Among the people watching the scene, there was a girl, in a fencing outfit; she'd just come out of the hotel doors and when she saw what everyone was staring at, she was infuriated. Unlike the others, who were ogling at the famous celebrity and the desperate fan girl, she was glaring daggers at them. The intensity and rage in her duo ruby eyes was evident even through the translucent material of her fencing helmet.

She marched indignantly back inside the hotel. With the way she was waving her foil carelessly, yet murderously in the air, no one dared to get in her way. The fact that she was muttering audible death threats ominously from under her helmet was also freaking people out. No one dared to cross her path till the time she reached the room where she was to have her fencing lessons with 'Kai-kun'.

She entered the room immediately opening the door with such force that it shook from its hinges. As soon as she came to the nearest dummy, she attacked it viciously, chopping its head off with a single blow and driving her sword through its guts. She pulled the sword out and kept slashing and ripping through every dummy in the room with her foil, pretending that they were Kai.

Kai was visibly groaning, the hold of the fan-girl on his arms was getting painful, her fake nails were digging in his skin and he was ready to kill her if that's what it took to get rid of her. The girl on top of him kept happily chattering about how much she loved him and how hard she worked on making a shrine of him, which is displayed in her room.

"Kai-kun, I love you so much, I am gonna marry you some day." (AN: sweat drops) Saying that, she leaned in towards Kai's face to kiss him.

Kai immediately saw her intentions. "What the hell, lady" Kai yelled, pushing her off of him- he had, had enough of this nonsense- with so much force that she fell flat on her butt, "I already have a girl friend. And even if I didn't, I won't date some person who attacks me on the streets."

He stood up huffily and stomped his way towards the hotel entrance, muttering curses and mumbling something about getting a restraining order. He was glowering at the mob, which immediately started dispersing. The people whispering among themselves; they didn't know that Kai Hiwatari had a girlfriend. They were wondering who the lucky girl could be, assuming that it was probably the beyblading and singing diva, Ming Ming.(AN: Resisting the urge to upchuck .)

Kai walked towards the hotel gate mumbling something around the lines of asking his grandfather to get Boris to get him his old abbey weapons back. Once again, he ignored the whispering and pointing of the crowd and the whining cries of the stalker girl, "Kai-kun, come back…"

Little did he know, a worse fate was waiting for him at his class; where the only one who could try to defend him, unlikely that he would, was his fencing teacher who was still stuck in the Middle Ages. Kai was pretty sure that his brain was hard wired to see everything the way it looked back in the 15th century. Besides that little problem, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer; he took a while to catch on considering he was at least 75.

As soon as he entered the room he saw that Hiromi looked enraged, he realized that she must have seen the little scene that happened in the grounds. She was cleaning her foil with a piece of cloth and glaring at him, while Prevost was waving his foil in the air, humming.

From that moment till the time the story began, all that happened was Hiromi tried to shred Kai into pieces, while he defended himself and tried to explain what had happened. Prevost on the other hand thought that Hiromi was just playing around with Kai, not trying to massacre him.

_**Flashback over:**_

Hiromi and Kai kept fencing with each other, with attempts from Kai's side to talk.

When Prevost came back, at first he was impressed by Hiromi's skills, but then he began to realize that Hiromi wasn't just playing.

"Miss 'Iromi, maybe you should take it a lightly. You might 'urt Monsieur 'Iwatari!"

Hiromi, by now, was so mad that she didn't even care about not letting Prevost know that she was trying to attempt murder. "Of course, I'm trying to hurt him! Why wouldn't I?"

"Prevost, she's lost it," Kai glowered at Hiromi's blade, "for God's sake, try to stop her."

Kai mentally cursed himself for begging the old man, but Prevost, realizing that Hiromi, being her student, if hurt another student then it won't be good for his reputation as a teacher. So, he charged into battle.

Tick tock… tick tock… tick tock…

"I am getting out of 'ere!" Prevost yelled, running towards the exit of the room. "She eez deadly, she eez worst than any opponent I 'ave faced een my fifty years as a fencing master. She eez a lethal weapon."

"Welcome to my world," Kai said, nonchalantly, back to avoid being hit by Hiromi. The two of them were still battling as Prevost left the room, muttering something about never teaching Japanese girls again.

Hiromi started breathing loudly, and when Kai noticed that and was not as active as she was at the start of this little match, he smiled smugly to himself. He felt grateful for all the painful years of training in the abbey; it assured him more stamina than the malignant, sadistic brunette.

"You back stabbing, good for nothing, blader," Hiromi started, this was the first time that she started the conversation, ever since Kai had gotten in the room. "You said you loved me, liar, cheater; Ugh! I was so stupid to believe you!"

At that Kai snapped. How dare she think that he didn't love her? This was war! His crimson eyes were now blood shot and the intensity in them made Hiromi take a step back.

She looked at him tentatively before she took yet another step back. However, before she could react more, Kai, who was now enraged, knocked her foil out of her hand with a single attack. He moved forward, dropping his foil on the ground. His eyes were reflecting a bit of insanity.

Laughter could be heard from outside the window. But the two of them were too engaged in their own little happenings to acknowledge it.

Hiromi kept backing up until she hit the wall. Kai was starting to freak her out. Kai moved forward and put both his hands on the wall, resting them next to her figure, giving her no place to escape. Hiromi opened her mouth as if to say something, but the way Kai was glaring at her made her quiet down.

"Never say that I don't love you or don't care about you," he practically growled.

"Well, what was that little display in the hotel grounds?" Hiromi asked, her voice lowering with every word. Now, she had started to cool down a bit considering she had spent the last few hours injuring Kai. And the way he said that last sentence was kind of making her think rationally, making her believe that it was entirely possible that whatever she'd seen wasn't Kai's fault at all.

"Do I ever take the thousands of fan boys from all over the globe, who come to the dojo to propose to you seriously?" he asked, huskily.

"Yes, you do," Hiromi replied, "You'd murder them if Ray wouldn't hold you back."

"Yes, but do I blame it on you?" Kai inquired.

"No," Hiromi mumbled. Now, that she was thinking about it, her actions did seem a bit unjustified to her. "Sorry about you know, trying to murder you. It's just that when I saw you, I just got so angry."

"It's alright, you baka," Kai said, smiling sincerely. "I'm just glad that you're not mad at me anymore."

Kai leaned in towards her face and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Aishi teru," he murmured against her mouth, but he drew back immediately.

He picked up the foil he had previously dropped and threw it out the window and it went straight through.

"Look out, idiots," Kai yelled, grinning mischievously.

Yelps and yells were heard followed by a loud thud. Groans could be heard from outside the window.

"They were here the whole time weren't they?" Hiromi asked. She didn't whether to laugh at them or be angry. "Do you think that's enough punishment for them?"

"I'm pretty sure that they were," Kai affirmed, "Oh, they aren't getting off the hook this easily."

Hiromi smirked.

"Wanna get a bite to eat?" Kai asked.

"Sure,"

With that the two walked out of the room hand in hand; Hiromi's head, over Kai's shoulder.

* * *

><p>All this while, lurking on a tree, outside the window were Max and Tyson, who had been spying on the scene and had been laughing their asses off. They knew that Kai was the one who had been tackled by that girl, but they were enjoying their sadistic captain being beat up by the one person who had the guts to actually do so.<p>

They were usually the ones being beaten up by both Hiromi and Kai. This had been a refreshing change. But now their fun was over, the two of them had reconciled. 'Neither of them even got seriously injured hmph!' Tyson complained in his mind.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as a foil came through flying through the window and was about to hit Tyson in the stomach.

"Look out, idiots," Kai's voice came from the other side of the window.

Tyson, in a desperate attempt to avoid being hit, leapt onto Max, forgetting that they were sitting on a branch, next to a second floor window. Thanks to Tyson, Max also lost his balance and two of them fell, face first on the ground.

Luckily, the ground was covered with grass and the soil broke their fall, not really but it was better than falling face first on a concrete floor.

Max and Tyson both groaned.

"How many times have I told you, we shouldn't mess with Kai and Hiromi, but no, you always say nothing iss gonna happen." Max complained, while trying to straighten his back.

"How could I guess that he'd see us outside the window?"

"You do know that when the two of them get home, we're in so much more trouble, right?"

"Don't remind me," Tyson moaned, "Let's just go home, I need to get and ice pack for my head."

And just like that, the two of them started walking back, groaning and complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Tala: That's it people.<strong>

**Ian: Read and Review please.**

**Spencer: The fencing terms like 'thrust' and 'balestra', if KaiHillover didn't use them properly, she wants to apologize. It's not her fault she is not associated with fencing at all, she got the fencing terms from a website 'Fencing Lingo for Amateurs'. So don't flame her for that. Don't flame her if she didn't do Prevost's French accent right. She is no way affiliated with the said language, she did the accent with the help of Harry Potter, the way J.K. Rowling did Fleur Delacour's accent. **

**Ian: And no one can be a bigger amateur than her.**

**Bryan: For those who care, KaiHillover will put up the next chapter of Runaway Hiromi in a few hours; if you want you can read it.**

**Spencer: KaiHillover put up another one shot revolving around Kai and Hiromi which was also a result of insomnia and plot bunnies. So, read it people. **

**Tala: And that chapter was written when she was in a sane state of mind.**

**Kai: If you can call her normal state of mind sane… And thank you very much to Dead-by-n0w for beta reading this, KaiHillover says that she couldn't have done this without you. **

**Ian: Later people…**


End file.
